Congratulations Seniors Gracias y Adios
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Vuelvo vilmente con este fic. Tenia ganas de hacer algo con los jugadores principales de la serie y que mejor motivo que una ocasion especial.Los mejores de Shohoku, Shoyo, Kainan y Ryonan. Es un ONESHOT animense a leerlo y darme su opinion!


La noche habia caido sobre Kanagawa y las luces artificiales iluminaban ya en medio de la oscuridad, aquel dia que estaba apun

Hacia mucho no escribia y como este fic rondaba mi cabeza desde hace mucho, pues lo escribi rapido, por eso no esperen algo muy elaborado o detallado, además siempre quize escribir algo de Slam Dunk y esta es mi oportunidad. No hay mucho de nada, y si mucho dialogo. No yaoi, no lemon, solo algo muy saludable, de hecho, si me perdonan por el

atrevimiento, este seria mi posible final de Slam Dunk. Ojala y no les moleste por haberme inmiscuido en la historia. Esperose les haga almenos entretenida…

Que disfruten!!

**CONGRATULATIONS SENIORS**

(Gracias y Adios)

La noche habia caido sobre Kanagawa y las luces artificiales iluminaban ya en medio de la oscuridad, aquel dia que estaba apunto de finalizar era uno de los más esperados e ironicamente tristes días que cualquier estudiante de preparatoria desea. Se encontraban los principales jugadores del equipo de basket de la preparatoria Shohoku en el gimnasio de la escuela, y junto con ellos las tres chicas metichonas de siempre…

Ah!! –exclamaba el capitán Akagi- y pensar que esta será la última vez que estaré en este lugar – decía mientras contemplaba detalladamente el gimnasio con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, es decir, del traje sastre que llevaba puesto para la ocasión tan especial.

Lo vamos a extrañar, -se le unió Kogure- y con razón, si aquí pasamos la mitad del tiempo que estuvimos es Shohoku…

Ojala y yo pudiera decir los mismo…- comento con pesar Mitsui quien ya llevaba la corbata desarreglada- si no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo por mi estupido orgullo…

Aun así… -Kogure le decia poniendole una mano en el hombro- estuviste con el equipo en los momentos más memorables – sonrio dandole animos al otro.

¡Además tuviste la oportunidad la jugar junto al hombre más talentoso de los últimos tiempos! – Quien más diria eso sino Hanamichi

Bajale, bajale, que sea menos –respondió el ex pandillero- en todo caso mejor podria presumir de haber jugado con Rukawa

No digas tonterias Mit-chin- otra vez Hanamichi replicando- mi talento no se puede comparar con el de ese zorro dormilon…

Cuando entenderás que el unico que cree que eres talentoso eres tu mismo, ¡Idiota!- respondio el jugador estrella de Shohoku, Rukawa

Ah!! ¡Maldito Zorro! ¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy mucho mejor que tu ahora mismo? –

¡Primero aprende a jugar!-

Y nuevamente comenzó otra pelea entre Hanamichi y Rukawa y todos empezaron a tratar de separarlos como siempre, aunque sorprendio que el principal enemigo de las peleas y que continuamente apagaba el fuego con un coscorrón en la cabeza del pelirrojo, no intervino en esta ocasión.

Ja, ja, ja –solto la carcajada Akagi llamando la atención de todos

¡Capitan! –exclamaron lo demás y hasta Hanamichi y Rukawa dejaron de pelear.

¡No me habia percatado de los divertido que es verlos pelear como niños – dijo mientras seguia riendo.

Esto nunca terminará! Y ¿Qué haremos el proximo año cuando el capitan no este? Este par terminaran por acabar con el equipo –se lamentaba molesta Ayako

No te preocupes Ayako, como el futuro capitan, yo me encargaré de eso – la consolaba Riota coloradito como siempre.

¿Y quién te dijo que vas a ser el capitán? Ese puesto solo lo puede ocupar un hombre talentoso como yo - otra vez Hanamichi con sus aires de grandeza.

¡El puesto me pertenece por derecho ya que yo seré alumno de tercero el proximo año! – replico el chico moreno.

¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – decía molesto Hanamicho y otra vez volvio a armar escándalo.

Que duro va a ser el próximo año… -al escuchar esa voz, Hananichi de inmediato se detuvo, claro, era la de Haruko – sin mi hermano, sin el superior Kogure y sin el superio Mitsui, y sin contar que Akira regresará a su país, la escuela se vera muy triste –

Aquel comentario de la hermana menor de Akagi puso cabizbajos a todos, pero esa era la triste realidad, el gran Dream Team que Shohoku habia logrado consolidar aquel año estaba reunido por ultima vez con sus cinco (seis contando al importantísimo Kogure) integrantes titulares y solo por mencionar, la estudiante de intercabio, Akira, que habia sido su manager numero dos (porque la primera posición la ocupaba Ayako) y porrista oficial de Shohoku (porque debido a su entusiasmo y tremendo porras con gritos en los partidos se hizo famosa entre los equipos más importantes de Kanagawa) había concluido su año en Japón y regresaría a su pais para continuar sus estudios de segundó año, dejando un hueco más en el corazón de los miembros del equipo que se quedaria en Shohoku.

No digas eso Haruko, -casi sollozaba Sakuragi – mira que me vas a hacer llorar. ¡Ya lo tengo! (Eureka)- dijo sobresaltando a todos

(Y ahora qué idiotez se le ocurriría- penso Rukawa)

Por qué no reprueban el año Akagi, Kogure y Mitsui, así se quedarian un años más y podriamos volver al campeonato nacional juntos… - (todos con la gota en la cabeza)- es más, podrian repetir el proximo del proximo y hasta graduarse con nosotros, ¡ja, ja, ja! – reia como loco

Ah, Sakuragi –decia Akira

Nunca cambiará – agrego Haruko

¡Ya basta de tonterias Sakuragi! – Akagi con el típico coscorrón en la cabeza de Sakuragi

Ya se había tardado Gori – se sobo la parte afectada

Claro Hanamichi! , en todo caso, habríamos tenido que reprobar antes de la graduación no cuando ya hasta nos dieron nuestros papeles – comento Mitsui ya que en realidad no le aprecio mala la idea de Hanamichi

Y a decir por tus calificaciones –continuo Sakuragi- no te hubiera costado mucho trabajo repetir año, ¿verdad Mit-chin?

¡¿Qué?! De qué te admiras –se molesto Mitsui por el comentario- si TU eres el peor estudiante en la historia del equipo de Shohoku

Y van tres –decía Akira por lo bajo

No tiene remedio- agrego Ayako.

No tiene caso que discutan por algo que no tiene vuelta de hoja – otra vez, la autoridad del todavía capitán, imponía respeto hasta de Hanamichi- ¡Reunion de equipo!

Y todos los jugadores se alinearon para escuchar la última instrucción del capitán.

Escuchen bien, nosotros tres, Kogure, Mitsui y yo, al igual que ustedes fuimos novatos en Shohoku y por tres años nos esforzamos y peleamos duro por hacer del equipo uno de los más fuertes del país, y aunque no logramos, nos vamos con la satisfacción de haber logrado poner a Shohoku como el segundo mejor de Kanagawa. Hasta aquí llego nuestro trabajo, ahora la responsabilidad es de ustedes Miyagi, Rukawa y Sakuragi principalmente, ustedes llevaran la delantera como titulares y ayudaran al resto del equipo para lograr su objetivo de llegar lo más lejos en las nacionales, claro que para ello deberán seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del director Anzai y de Ayazo. Nunca lo olviden muchachos, los de tercero dejamos en este equipo, nuestras fuerzas, energías, esperanzas y corazones. Haganse fuertes y no defrauden nuestro legado.

Sfif, sniff- sollozaba Skuragi y otros más, menos Rukawa, o al menos disimulaba bien.

Disculpe señor – dijo Riota – se que no es el mejor momento para esto pero… ¿a quién nombrara como capitán?

Todos atentos a la respuesta de Akagi, quien por un breve momento se quedo silencioso…

A…- abrió la boca

Todos en suspenso

AAAA…..

Todos boquiabiertos

AAAA A lo mejor al rato se los digo – (todos se van de espaldas)

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos a la fiesta de graduación para los de tercero- dijo Riota

Si, debemos ir – agrego Mitsui.

Ehhh.. Chicos – interrumpio Akira cuando ya los demás se encaminaban fuera del gimnasio

Humh? ¿Qué pasa Akira? –pregunto Hanamichi al notar que la muchacha no se animaba a hablar.

Bueno es que, Kenji me invito a su graduación, pero le dije que tenia que venir con ustedes, así que, me hizo prometerle ir a su fiesta y… - decía apenada pues no quería dejar a sus amigos, pero sabia que debía cumplir su promesa.

Ya veo,-dijo Akagi – supongo que debes ir con el ahora…

Nada, nada, eres la porrista numero uno de Shohoku, que Shoyo se busque la suya. Debes venir con nosotros… -dijo Mitsui tomandola de la muñeca de la mano y llevándola consigo hacia la salida

Pero, pero yo… -tartamudeaba la extranjera sin poder hacer nada, y lo cierto era que ninguno de los del equipo quiso intervenir, ya que tampoco querían que la chica se fuera.

Ya sabía que no dejarían que me la llevara en un día tan importante como hoy…- se escucho una voz poco usual en el gimnasio de Shohoku. Era la figura delgada y no muy alta de un joven blanco de cabellos castaños, vestido con un traje negro y unas orquideas en la mano, muy apuesto de verdad.

Fu…Fujima- musito Mitsui con los ojos abiertos porque fue sorprendido por el novio de la joven.

¿Me permites Mitsui?- dijo Fujima con una sonrisa a Mitsui extendiéndole la mano indicándole que dejara ir a Akira

¡Kenji! –exclamo feliz la chica y fue directo al apuesto capitán de Shoyo para darle la bienvenida.

Siento mucho el retraso –se disculpaba Kenji con Akira dándole las orquídeas mientras esta se le colgaba del brazo.

No me esperaba verte aquí, Fujima – fue una especie de saludo de Capitán a Capitán.

Bueno, pues –respondía el castaño- siendo este el ultimo día como preparatorianos para ambos y teniendo un pretexto para venir (mirando a Akira), crei que era buena idea saludarlos. Pero no soy el único, Hanagata y Hazegawa han venido también.

Justo en ese momento aparecen las figuras de los mencionados, uno alto de lentes y el otro de pelos parados.

Hola! – saludaron ambos

Ah! El miope –dijo Sakuragi

¡Tenle más respeto! –le dio Ayazo un abanicazo – es tu superior.

Hanagata solo sonrió

Hazegawa! –se acerco a saludar Mitsui, cuya rivalidad con Hasegawa era bien conocida

Mitsui, ¿Cómo estas? –saludo igual.

Supe que fuiste reclutado por Shintai, Akagi –dijo Kenji

Ehh… pues si, es verdad –

Shintai? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un grupo de música? – no entendia Sakuragi

Que tonto eres Hanamichi Sakuragi! Shintai es una de las universidades con mejor nivel competitivo en básquetbol en todo el país- le aclaro la entrenadora.

Y qué hay de ti Fujima, ¿a dónde ingresaras?- pregunto Takenori

Veras, esperaba ser invitado por Shintai, pero parece que prefirieron a otro defensa, así que me quedare en la Universidad de Shoyo- Sonrio- Hanagata y Hazegawa también se quedaran en Shoyo.

¿De verdad? Pues déjame decirles que… –

¡Espera Akagi! – regaño Misui- Eso me toca a mi…

De que se trata Mitsui? –pregunto Hazegawa

Que yo iré a Shoyo también –

¡¿Qué?!- sorprendiendo a todos

Si, me dieron una beca para ir a la universidad de Shoyo, así que, Hazegawa, ahora tendremos la oportunidad de jugar como compañeros y no como oponentes – dijo como si la idea no le agradara mucho, pero de reojo miro con cuidado la reacción de sus futuros compañeros.

Pues, que bien, un tirador de tres puntos innato – lo felicitaron los tres.

Por cierto Fujima, dijiste que Shintai eligió a otro defensa, ¿te referías a Maki? –interrogo Kogure

Pues si, Shinichi Maki me volvio a ganar – sonreía como no dándole importancia

¿Ese Señor?- otra vez el imprudente Sakuragi

¡Escuche eso Sakuragi! – dijo una voz haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera y fuera volteando de a poco para ver de quien se trataba.

No me digan que el que dijo eso es…-se termina de voltear- ¡Maki!

¡Que ignorante eres mono rojo! –exclamaba Kiota saltando frente a su capitán y junto con el Jin, los tres vestidos también en traje elegante gris -¡ya te dije que el capitán solo tiene dieciocho años!

¡AAAHHH!! El mono salvaje ¿Qué haces aquí? –molesto ponia cara de mono y Kiota frente a el también, y empezaron a pelear. Akagi y Maki con la gota en la cabeza.

No les prestes atención, siempre es lo mismo con esos dos – sugirió el Gorila

Si, tienes mucha razón. Son incorregibles – estuvo de acuerdo Maki

Hola – saludaba muy amablemente y con su tan familiar hermosa sonrisa, Jin.

Hola! – saludo un poco entusiasta Akira recibiendo un codazo en el costado por parte de Ayako

No vuelvas a meter la pata, se supone que estas del brazo de tu novio, o es que ya olvidaste lo de la otra vez –le susurro la entrenadora haciendo referencia a un suceso anterior…

--Flash Back--

Durante el partido Kainan vs Ryonan, después que los titulares se fueron a ver al profesor al hospital porque se habia desmayado y el resto del equipo se quedo para ver el partido. En esa ocasión, uno de los que llamaba la atención era Soichiro Jin, por sus suaves y elegantes tiros de tres puntos…

Jin… -decia Akira con cara de embelesamiento- es un joven muyyy guapo- casi tirando baba al contemplar el rostro gentil del joven de Kainan y sin dejar de lado su escultural cuerpo.

(Un abanicazo volando)

¡Oye! ¿Por qué me pegas? – se sobaba la cabeza Akira reclamandole a Ayako

¿Cómo que por qué?! Se te olvida que tienes novio, y muy guapo por cierto, no deberías estar babeando por otro- regaño sus superiora.

Pero, eso no significa que este planeando dejar a Kenji, ¿no se vale admirar la belleza masculina? –se hacia la inocente

¿Te gustaria que Kenji admirara la belleza femenina de otra chica? –Ayako sarcastica.

¡Claro que NO! –respondio de inmediato molesta de solo imaginar y remordiendole la conciencia le llamo de inmediato a Kenji

Hola, soy yo Akira

Ah, que gusto oirte ¿Cómo va el partido? –

Bien, pero no te llamaba para eso

Entonces?

Veras, sucede que sin pensarlo dije que Jin de Kainan es un chico muy guapo, y Ayako me dijo que no esta bien que diga eso de otros chicos porque solo debo verte a ti…

Ah, eso no me agrada mucho oirlo pero ¿ tu que piensas? –decia muy tranquilo

Pues yo creo que tiene razón, así que me retracto de lo que dije. Por eso te llame, para que no haya secretos entre nosotros.

Eso me gusta mucho –se oia contento.

Bueno, pues eso era todo.

Espera! Antes de que cuelges, ¿podrías prometerme algo? – dijo Kenji

¿Qué?

Que no te fijaras en otros chicos y que solo pensarás en mi al menos hasta que nos veamos ¿si?–se escuchaba, sereno, pero firme.

¿Acaso hay otros chicos? No en mi mundo –le aseguro

Si, y con esa escena tan cursi termino el dialogo para luego llegarle a los oidos a Akira que habian visto a Kenji tomado de la mano con una chica durante el partido de Takezato vs Ryonan, lo cual provoco los celos ardientes de Akira y cuyos compañeros de Shohoku no quisieron estar cerca cuando Kenji hizo acto de presencia. Para no entrar en detalles Kenji le explico que solo era una admiradora que lo fue a saludar (Akira:Oh! De veras, solo fue eso, ¿un saludo? ¿No le tomaste la mano? ) Y asunto arreglado.

--End Flash Back--

Akira de solo recordarlo, se le revolvía el estomago pensando en lo feo que se siente creer que tu pareja te pone el cuerno, por eso se resolvió ni siquiera mirar al simpatico Jin y se aferro al brazo de su Kenji.

Así es Akagi –decía Maki- Dejaremos nuestros equipos en manos de estos jóvenes

(Aparece la gota en la cabeza de ambos al notar que Hanamichi y Kyota siguen discutiendo por quién de los dos es mejor y que de vez en cuando se unían solo para fastidiar a Rukawa) (¡Par de tontos! –se decia Kaede)

Pero aun hay esperanza –hacían una mueca similar a una sonrisa, Akagi miraba a Rukawa y Maki a Jin que se divertía viendo a los "monos" pelear.

¡No sabia que había fiesta en el gimnasio de Shohoku! –decía una voz alegre

¡Sendou! – exclamaron todos a la vez sorprendidos (esto se vuelve muy repetitivo)

¡Qué hay?! – fue su saludo con su siempre cara de despistado.

Ah! ¡El jefe mono también esta aquí! –Sakuragi… nuevamente

(Abanicazo… otra vez)

¡Ayako! –se quejo nuevamente esta vez, sobandose las pompas, por que se decia Ayako, "si le sigo pegando en la cabeza va a quedar más tarado"

Fukuda –musito Kaede al ver al muchacho con ojos de sueño, quien le devolvió la mirada.

Ah! Capitan Uozumi! – se acercaba Maki – siento mucho haberte retrasado

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Akagi

Bueno, sucede que Maki nos invito a su fiesta de graduación, ya que no pude ir a la de Ryonan porque tenia un tremendo resfriado. Pero cuando llegamos nos dijeron que no estaba, y de inmediato nos imaginamos que estarian aquí. –dijo el jefe mono- Aunque, no me esperaba encontrarme aquí con el capitan de Shoyo –dirigió una mirada amistosa a los de Shoyo.

Hola Uozumi! – se saludaron los de Ryonan y Shoyo.

¡Wow! Esto ya parece el dream team de Kanagawa reunidos en Shohoku, ¿no les parece? – decía Haruko entusiasmada

Los centros Akagi, Hanagata, Uozumi, - enumeraba la entrenadora experta en la técnica del abanicazo- Los tiradores de tres puntos Mitsui, Hazegawa y Jin, el defensa Miyagi y los super estrellas Maki y Fujima; y los delanteros Fukuda, Sendou y Rukawa…

Oye Ayako… ¿No olvidas a alguien importante? – le decía Sakuragi sin la más mínima atención por parte de la de segundo.

Si, se esta olvidando de mi – se anexo Kiota

¿Y tu… quién eres? – le pregunto Ayako poniendo rojito a Kiota y provocando las burlas de Sakuragi.

¡!Callate!! ¡!Mono pelirrojo!! –

¡¿A quién le dices que se calle, estupido mono salvage?! –

Y dale la burra al trigo – la gota en la cabeza de Rukawa, fastidiado por los gritos de esos dos, pero aliviado por no ser el blanco de los comentarios de Hanamichi

Y todo por la culpa de ese zorro dormilón… - decia Hanamichi

Se cree el mejor solo porque gano el premio al mejor novato…- se le unio Kiota

Ah!! – suspiro Rukawa

Bueno, tal parece que esta es la última vez que estaremos juntos en una duela, ¿no les parece?- decía Akagi mirando con nostalgia el lugar donde por tres años fue su segundo hogar?

...- nadie tuvo el ánimo de responder. Pronto, el silencio fue interrumpido por un rebote de bacón, todos voltearon a ver..

Ya que estamos todos los egresados…- era Kogure rebotando un balon de básquet- ¿les parece si jugamos por una última vez?

La proposición fue una sorpresa para todos los futuros universitarios que se miraron unos a otros.

¡Claro! – sonrieron todos y se quitaron los zapatos, los sacos y las corbatas.

""""""

No, -dijo Sakuragi decepcionado -¿Por qué solo los veteranos pueden jugar?

Eso le amerito otro abanicazo y un coscorrón, cortesía de Ayako y Akira.

Cuando aprenderás a respetar a los superiores! –dijo Ayako

¿A quién le dices veterano? –pregunto molesta Akira

Ahh!! No cabe duda. ¡Las mujeres son la perdición del hombre –se quejo el pelon pelirrojo

Por cierto Akira – Ayako pasando a otra cosa- ¿Qué pasara contigo y con Kenji?

Bueno pues, ya lo hablamos y…- se puso cabizbaja- nos prometimos esperarnos- regresaré a mi país, resolveré lo de mis papeles y espero en unos meses regresar a Kanagawa para terminar mis estudios aquí y, quien sabe, a lo mejor me quedo a vivir para siempre en Japón –dijo muy emocionada al tiempo que voltio a ver a Kenji quien le devolvió la mirada guiñándole un ojo.

"""""

Como solo eran ocho de tercero, hicieron dos grupos de cuatro: los inseparables Fijuma, Hanagata y Hazegawa vs Akagi, Mitsui y Kogure. Pero aun quedaban dos...

No crees…- decia Maki a Uozumi- ¿que Akagi y Fujima son afortunados?

Los mencionados solo abrieron los ojos porque no entendían lo que Maki decia

Si, -respondió entendiendo bien Uozumi- ellos iniciaran una nueva etapa con sus mejores amigos. Aunque no tienes de que quejarte Maki, ya que iras a Shintai con Akagi, en cambio yo, entrare al mundo laboral…

Total que Maki quizo jugar del lado de Fujima y compañía, mientras que Uozumi lo hizo con Akagi.

Será la última vez que nos encontremos como rivales – dijo Hazegawa a Mitsui

Y no esperes que tenga piedad –respondió maliciosamente el ex pandillero

!Akira! – le llamo Fujima

¿Si? –ella encantada

¡Quiero escuchar esas porras bien fuertes! – le sonrió

¡Claro que si! – grito entusiasmada

Ay! Haruko, también echame porra –dijo Sakiragi a la chica, rojito, rojito apunto de deshacerse de la emoción

Dijiste algo Sakuragi?- ella despistada como siempre.

Eh? ¿Ah? Decía que, tu también le eches porras al Capitan, je,je, si eso decia-

(¡Estupido! –repetia Rukawa)

Cuando inicio el partido Akira a la cabeza, pero Haruko y el ejercito de Sakuragi (perdón por no incluirlos antes, pero ya de por si eran muchos personajes) clamaban con fuerza apoyando a sus amigos de uno y otro lado, ya pronto el resto de los jugadores se unieron al coro de porristas mientras Sakuragi hacia repelar a todos haciéndola de narrador…

¡Y ahí va la clavada de Gorila!¡Pero el Ruko (Maki) no se deja y recupera el balo y se lo pasa al suplente que a su vez se lo da al miope, pero el cegaton la pierde frente al jefe mono. Lo bueno es que no esta ahí cierto cierto zorro apestoso porque entonces si todo seria muy aburrido, o el mono salvage lo echaria todo a perder… ¡Ah! Pero cuatro ojos no se deja y la recupera para Shohonan, pero se le planta el peinado de puercoespín (Hazegawa) Uups!, perdon Sendou, es que se parece mucho a tu peinado…

No hay cuidado – dice divertido Sendou, quien tiene ese titulo oficial de peinado de puercoespín.

Ah! Pelos de cepillo no puede y llega el jugador de reemplazo (Fujima) para apoyar a Shoyionan, pero el Gorila se les une y jefe mono, llega el miope (Hanagata) y también el Señor y se arma la gorda a mitad de la duela…

Pronto todo el domo se llena de vida con el rechinar de los pies corriendo sobre la duela, el rebote del balon, la narración de Hanamichi y las porras del resto de los presentes…

Ya avanzada la noche, las voces y los sonidos en la duela desaparecieron, las luces del gimnasio se apagaron, y ya solo un triste y solitario balón se rodo lentamente hasta el centro de la duela.

FIN

Por fin Capitan Akagi, -Riota- ¿Quién será el nuevo capitán?

Si, ya dilo Gori, será el gran HANAMICHI SAKURAGI!! –riendose otra vez como loco

¡Idiota! – obvio, Rukawa

Me corresponde por jerarquia a mi –repuso Riota

¡Pero yo soy talentoso Rey de los rebotes! –reclamo Sakuragi

¡Y yo soy la estrella del equipo! – agrego Rukawa también dadndo sus razones y sorprendiendo a todos de que también quisiera el puesto.

Ah, esta bien –al fin intervino Akagi- el futuro capitán de Shohoku será…

JO, JO, JO, JO –(risas del director Anzai)

""""""""""""

Hasta aquí mi fic, no muy bueno o entretenido pero hacia tiempo que queria escribirlño y como últimamente no he tenido, no inspiración sino ganas de trabajar en la comp., pues, ahora que me dio la gana lo hice todo en un dia , por eso no quedo tan bueno y con muchas faltas de ortografia. Sorry por las fans de Rukawa porque no le di mucha participación, ni a el ni a muchos. De hecho quiero hacer uno de el, de mi amadisimo Kenji y del ejercito de Sakuragi, a ver que pasa. Pues después de tantos años de no subir nada, espero no estar tan oxidada. THANKS X HABER LEIDO


End file.
